Como evitar el apocalipsis
by Dan72
Summary: Estaban listos para comenzar el apocalipsis pero no tendrían previsto que Chuck volvería molesto con sus hijos, él sabía como terminar el apocalipsis y a la vez encargarse de sus hijos desobedientes (Contiene spank/nalgadas, no leer si no es de su agrado)
1. Chapter 1

Sam había aceptado el trato con Lucifer, ahora estaba en medio del cementerio frente a Miguel su hermano en el cuerpo de Adam, estaba a punto de comenzar la pelea a muerte cuando el impala se estaciono cerca de ellos.

Castiel arrojo fuego sagrado sobre Miguel haciendo que desapareciera, Lucifer mato a Bobby y estaba a punto de matar a Castiel.

—¡Suficiente!—se escuchó una voz fuerte que hizo retumbar la tierra

Todos miraron hacia el origen de la voz encontrándose con aquel profeta.

—¿Chuck?—preguntaron Sam y Dean

—Hola chicos—Chuck sonrió a los cazadores-Sé que es extraño pero necesito…-

-Él no es Chuck-interrumpió Lucifer con una mirada de odio

-¿Papá?-Miguel volvió a aparecer en ese momento mirando impresionado al hombre

-¿dios?-pregunto Dean sorprendido

-Así es, les explicare todo chicos pero por ahora necesito hablar con mis hijos-Chuck chasqueo los dedos y aparecieron los dos arcángeles restantes.

Raphael y Gabriel se miraron entre ellos sorprendidos para después notar la gran presencia en aquel lugar, miraron al hombre confundidos intentando comprender la situación.

-Ya que están todos los acusados aquí entonces podemos proseguir-continuo Chuck—Lo lamento chicos, pero quiero hablar a solas con mis hijos-

Antes de que los cazadores pudieran decir algo Chuck volvió a chasquear los dedos y los cuatro arcángeles, el ángel y él aparecieron en una sala que solo los arcángeles conocían, la sala del trono.

Todos miraron a su alrededor, hacía mucho que no estaban en aquel lugar y se sentían extraños, los arcángeles menores miraban a Chuck fijamente.

-¿Por qué nos regresó?-pregunto Raphael molesto

-Mi hijo, es raro que preguntes eso, yo no iba a dejar que estuvieran muertos para siempre-

-Yo no te pedí ayuda-

-Yo tampoco-se unió Gabriel

-No sean irrespetuosos-regaño Miguel como el hijo más obediente que era-Se agradece sin reclamar-

Chuck sonrió, pero también sentía lo herido que estaba Miguel por la situación, quería abrazarlos a todos y consolarlos, decirles que todo estaría bien porque estaba de vuelta pero primero tenía algo que aclarar.

-Quiero hablar con ustedes sobre lo que han hecho en estos tiempos-comento con una voz más seria

-¡Y eso a ti que te importa!-

Para sorpresa de Chuck, gritaron los cuatro arcángeles al mismo tiempo, eso le enfureció, él estaba en buenos pasos solo queriendo hablar al principio y sus hijos gritaban de esa manera ¡a él!

-Muy bien si eso quieren-chasqueo los dedos apareciendo cinco sillas detrás de cada uno-Sentados-

Ninguno hizo un movimiento, Miguel suspiro sabiendo muy bien lo enojado que se había puesto su padre.

-Padre yo…-

-¡Sentados!-

Todos se sentaron ante el gran grito mirando atentamente a su padre frente a ellos.

-¡Todos han hecho cosas lamentables en el tiempo en que estuve ausente y cada uno sabía lo que estaba haciendo pero por cualquier capricho ignoraron todo lo que les enseñe estos años cometiendo los peores pecados!-

-Tú no estás muy lejos tampoco- murmuro Lucifer

Chuck miro hacia Lucifer aún más molesto por la interrupción pero recupero algo de la infinita paciencia que tenía.

-Me fui **confiando** que mis hijos podrían hacerse cargo pero al parecer a mis hijos les gusta actuar como niños peleándose intentando cada uno tener su porción de cielo y asesinándose entre ustedes-

-Yo no pelee por el cielo-murmuro Gabriel

Chuck camino hasta estar enfrente de Gabriel el cual parecía encogerse en su silla mirando a su padre molesto.

-Pero te fuiste del cielo sin permiso de nadie preocupando a todos y haciéndoles pensar que estabas muerto, corrías jugando por la tierra y haciéndoles bromas a los humanos e incluso matándolos...-

-¡Solo practicaba justicia entre los humanos que eran malos!-

-No me levantes la voz, te lo advierto-

Vio como Gabriel trago saliva encogiéndose más en su silla, Chuck suspiro profundamente continuando.

-Te involucraste con mujeres humanas y no comías más que dulces, no digas que no mereces esto también y tú-miro hacia Raphael-También peleando con tu hermano pequeño aprovechándote de que no estaba Miguel ni Lucifer para hacerte llamar señor del cielo, mataste a otros ángeles y provocaste otra guerra-

Raphael solo agacho la mirada ante las acusaciones, él no reclamaría como sus hermanos y eso Chuck lo sabía por lo cual miro hacia Castiel.

-Y tú, el más pequeño de mis hijos, mi bebé ángel, intentaste buscarme, tomar el cielo, mataste a varios de tus hermanos en la guerra con Raphael, arrojaste fuego sobre Miguel, te hiciste llamar dios y hay más-

Castiel bajo la cabeza sin querer ver a su padre, avergonzado de tener tantas faltas que no se podían mencionar de una vez.

-Estas en muchos problemas Castiel-

El ángel asintió con la cabeza aceptando todo, Chuck suspiro y miro hacia los demás.

-Entonces todos saben que esto no se puede quedar así, ya pasó mucho y no dejare que sigan con ese comportamiento-

Chuck hizo aparecer una silla delante de todos, se fue sentándose allí y mirando a todos sus hijos respiro profundamente.

-¿Quién primero?—

Todos levantaron la mirada preocupados, sabían a qué se refería y ninguno quería pasar por eso.

—P-Padre tú no irás a…—tartamudeo Miguel

—Oh claro que si hijo, cada uno de ustedes se ha ganado un viaje sobre mi rodilla y parece que unos más que otros—

Miro como cada uno se encogió más en si silla sin querer mirarle a los ojos por lo cual suspiro.

—Mis niños, estoy muy molesto con ustedes pero saben que no les haría daño—

—Sí claro—dijo Gabriel sarcásticamente

—¿Crees de verdad que te haría daño Gabriel?—pregunto con una voz algo herida—Mírame y dime que te haría daño—

Gabriel levanto la mirada hacia su padre pero negó con la cabeza.

—Te extrañe—murmuro—Mikey y Luci no dejaban de pelear y yo…—

—Hijo, sé que estabas herido y triste, pero no debiste de irte, desobedeciste dejando el cielo y no quieras hacer sentir lastima para salir de tu castigo, también te extrañe—miro hacia los demás—A todos los extrañe—

Sintió la indiferencia de sus hijos pero igual sentía esa pequeña chispa de amor de cada uno, quería abrazarlos pero primero quería terminar con todo, borrar la pizarra para que todos pudieran comenzar de nuevo.

—Entonces ¿Quién primero?—

—No puedes tratarnos como niños—reclamó Raphael

—¿De verdad creen eso? Hijos, son niños—Chuck se puso de pie poniéndose frente a ellos señalándolos—He estado viendo en ustedes todo este tiempo y lo que he visto no son más que unos niños malcriados haciendo un berrinche e intentando obtener un trozo de pastel sin considerar que su padre volvería a casa, son mis niños y yo soy su padre y como su padre tengo todo el derecho de bajar a cada uno sobre mi rodilla, bajarle la ropa y darles unas buenas palmadas bien merecidas—

Tomo su cinturón y comenzó a desabrocharlo sujetándolo en su mano se volvió a su silla sentándose y colocando el cinturón en el suelo.

—Entonces ¿Quién viene primero? Porque si me hacen elegir no importara, todos serán castigados por sus acciones—

Todos miraban el cinturón colocado en el suelo sin moverse ni un centímetro temiendo aquello, Chuck suspiro pesadamente, sabía que ninguno quería tomar el castigo y lo entendía pero esperaba que al menos uno reconociera sus actos.

—Muy bien, Miguel ven aquí—

El arcángel mencionado se retorció en su asiento queriendo negar o reclamar, pero nada salía de su boca, miro hacia su padre sentado en aquella silla y por fin negó con la cabeza.


	2. Chapter 2

Muy pocos habían conocido a Miguel con miedo y aún más con miedo de unas palmadas en el regazo de su padre por lo que los demás solo se sorprendieron de la desobediencia.

—Miguel hijo, no debes temer el no querer el castigo, es algo normal y no te reclamare cuando tengas tus opiniones pero este no es el momento para desobedecerme, así que ven, no me hagas ir por ti que no te gustara—

—Papá porfavor…no delante de ellos—

Siempre era padre o señor, pero cuando estaba por castigarlos hasta el mayor de todos le llamaba "papá" eso le hizo sonreír a su hijo mayor.

—Tranquilo pequeño, nadie más que ellos está en esta sala, nadie más podrá escuchar hacia afuera, esta sala está totalmente privada—

—Pero…ellos no…—

—Oh eso sí que no, te peleaste con tus hermanos y al igual que ellos serás castigado enfrente de ellos así que ven aquí y no me hagas esperar más—

Miguel se levantó lentamente y camino hasta estar enfrente de su padre, Chuck sonrió a su hijo.

—Muy bien hecho, gracias hijo, ahora sobre mi regazo—

Chuck espero hasta que el arcángel resoplo inclinándose boca abajo sobre su regazo, chasqueo los dedos sabiendo que sería mejor y cada uno apareció con su ropa del cielo, aquellas túnicas tanto para los arcángeles y para el ángel.

Miguel suspiro sabiendo que la tela que sentía era de su túnica, su padre suspiro unos momentos sabiendo que sucedería y él también debía estar preparado, levantó la mano y la bajo con fuerza sobre el trasero del arcángel y continúo con la misma fuerza.

—¿Qué les he dicho siempre sobre las peleas Miguel?—pregunto con una voz severa.

Miguel reprimió un gemido de dolor, su padre sabía que se haría el fuerte como el mayor que era pero igual tenía la creencia de que una paliza no se terminaba sin lágrimas.

—Responda—

—Q-Que están mal—

—¿Cuántas veces voy a tener que repetir esto contigo y Lucifer? Desde que tienen memoria no han dejado de pelearse y ya estoy cansado de esas peleas infantiles—regaño continuando las palmadas—Eres el mayor, debes de dar el ejemplo y no estar peleando con tus hermanos—

—S-Sí…au…—

—Les aseguro que si me vuelven a hacer repetir esto les daré una buena tunda con mi cinturón y los dejare en un rincón todo un día—

Sintió el olor a lágrimas sabiendo que Miguel estaba llorando ya, tomo aquello como señal para continuar con la siguiente parte del castigo por lo que levanto la túnica de Miguel y bajo aquellos pantalones de tela característicos de los arcángeles.

—N-No porfavor…no así—murmuro Miguel—porfavor papá…—

Ignoro aquello sabiendo que podría abrazarlo cuando todo terminara, volvió a levantar la mano entregándole varias palmadas más fuertes.

—Ya casi terminamos hijo—

—No más…au…aí…porfavor…!Ay! Papá Auu…—

Continuo hasta que vio que el trasero de su hijo mayor estaba suficientemente rojo y Miguel ya estaba llorando lo suficiente, levanto el cinturón del suelo para escuchar otro gemido de Miguel.

—N-No con tu cinturón, no porfavor, no volveré a hacerlo lo prometo pero porfavor…—

—Hijo, mi príncipe, ya he intentado todo con ustedes y nada funciona, les he perdonado muchas veces y parecen ir a peor, si mi cinturón es el único que puede volverlos a poner en línea entonces sí, con mi cinturón si—

Doblo en cinturón para que la hebilla no lastimara a su hijo, lo levanto sintiendo como Miguel se ponía más tenso mientras lloraba.

—¡Aaay! ¡No papá! ¡Aaaau!—

—¡Ya basta!—grito Lucifer—¡Ya entendió ya déjalo!—

Levanto la mirada hacia su segundo hijo, podían estar molestos y peleándose durante siglos pero cuando estaban siendo castigados siempre les gustaba apoyarse entre ellos, suspiro ignorando a Lucifer alegre de que se preocupara por su hermano pero quería terminar con el castigo.

—Solo dos más y ya pequeño—

—Nooo…papá no espera ¡Aaai! ¡Ow!—

Dejo el cinturón de nuevo en el suelo acariciando la espalda de Miguel para tranquilizar su llanto.

—Ya está, ya termino, papá te perdona Mikey, papá te ama—

Espero hasta que se calmó lo suficiente y subió su ropa bajando la túnica, Miguel gimió al sentir la tela, le ayudo a ponerse de pie uniéndolo en un abrazo.

—Lo siento papá—sollozo Miguel en su hombro

—Papá te ama, esta todo perdonado, ve a sentarte—

Miguel frunció el ceño ante la idea de sentarse, pero igualmente obedeció soltando otro gemido de dolor al tocar la silla de madera, se retorció un poco agachando la mirada, no quería ver a sus demás hermanos.

—Muy bien—Chuck volvió a su asiento—Raphael aquí—

Lucifer levanto la mirada al igual que Raphael, ninguno esperaría aquello.

—A menos que Lucifer quiera tomar responsabilidad de sus acciones y venir conmigo—sugirió Chuck notando la impresión en sus hijos.

Lucifer gruño volviendo a sentarse en la silla de manera desafiante y mirando a su padre con el mucho rencor que sentía, Raphael suspiro pesadamente, sabía que su turno llegaría pero no tan rápido y como aún estaba molesto con Lucifer se puso de pie antes de que el mismo Lucifer hiciera cualquier cosa por lastima.

—No necesito que ese monstruo haga nada por mí, yo tomare mis responsabilidades—

—Raphael, no quiero que llames así a tu hermano—regaño molesto

—Él no es mi hermano—

—No es como si quisiera serlo 'señor del cielo'—comento Lucifer con sarcasmo

—¡Basta!—Chuck se puso de pie y todo se callaron—¡Son hermanos! Él próximo que atreva a insultarse recibirá otra paliza con el cinturón ¿¡Entendido!?—

Todos asintieron con la cabeza, volvió a sentarse en su silla mirando hacia Raphael que seguía de pie.

—Ven hijo, terminemos con esto—

Vio hacia el barco humano que tenía ahora Raphael, él se lo había conseguido y a Gabriel logro recuperarlo con su antiguo barco sabiendo que estaba más escondido que muerto, trataría ese tema con él cuando llegara su turno, pero por ahora estaba Raphael, su barco algo más bajo que sus hermanos mayores, de cabello castaño y ojos verdes le miraron con cierta suplica, camino hacia el recostándose en su regazo.

Se alegró de no tener muchas discusiones con Raphael, sabía que de todos sus hijos él se tomaría mejor su castigo por lo que se apresuró para terminar con su castigo de una vez, levanto la mano dejándola caer más fuerte que con Miguel sabiendo que Raphael sería más duro.

—¡Querer tomar el cielo contra mí! ¡Diciendo que estoy muerto!—continuo con un tono molesto, Raphael no emitía ni un sonido—¡Peleando contra tu hermanito menor! ¿¡En qué pensabas Raphael!? Yo no te enseñe a ser así, te enseñe a ser bueno y amable, a tener amor y tu atacas a todos los que no estaban de acuerdo ¡Yo no te críe para ser un tirano!—

Escucho un pequeño gemido de dolor por lo cual continuo bajando la fuerza un poco.

—Me has decepcionado hijo, tú y tus hermanos han hecho cosas tan vergonzosas e irresponsables—

Sintió el olor a lágrimas y vio como Raphael temblaba un poco, sabiendo que ya comenzaba a llorar siguió con la siguiente parte, levantó la túnica del arcángel bajo su ropa sacando un sollozo.

—L-Lo siento, no quería decepcionarte—

—Hijo, estoy decepcionado, pero aun te amo—

Volvió a levantar la mano retomando las palmadas, se sentía terrible por tener que castigar a sus pequeños pero no encontraba otra solución y por lo que notaba había una mejoría, ya no le miraban como si se sintieran superiores.

—Au..papá detente—

Por fin comenzaba a quejarse mientras demostraba su llanto, al fin había logrado deshacer la barrera de Raphael así que le ignoro continuando.

—Eres de los mayores en el cielo Raphael, debes apoyar a los otros ángeles y no hacerles sentir miedo y obligarlos a seguirte, no quiero que seas temido quiero que seas amado por quien realmente eres—

—Ah…au…ow..Sí papá pero ¡Ay! ¡Ow! Ya entendí…detente—

—Papá—dijeron Miguel y Lucifer al mismo tiempo, se miraron entre ellos sorprendidos.

Se alegró de que ambos mayores aún se preocuparan por su hermanito menor pero no podía detenerse, tomo el cinturón del suelo provocando que Lucifer se pusiera de pie.

—Ya basta, déjalo ¿no escuchaste que ya entendió?—

—Lucifer siéntate, tú decidiste esto—

—Pues entonces lo que le vayas a dar a él lo tomare yo—reclamó Lucifer

—¿Aun cuando dice que no es tu hermano y te llamó de aquella manera quieres tomar parte de su castigo?—pregunto su padre queriendo probar un poco más hasta donde llegaría Lucifer.

—Sí—

—¿Escuchaste eso Raphael? Ese es el monstruo al que te referías ¿Quieres decirle algo?—

—Papá déjalo—dijo Lucifer molesto

—L-Lo siento hermano—sollozo Raphael—No volveré a llamarte de esa manera, t-te quiero y lamento llamarte así…pero e-estaba molesto porque tú y Miguel solo pensaban en ustedes desde que papá se fue…—

Chuck sonrió a sus hijos, era mejor de lo que esperaba, comenzaban a expresar lo que de verdad sentían sin insultarse, pero también quería terminar con todo antes de felicitarlos por estar avanzando.

—Muy bien hijo, terminemos con esto—

—¡Espera!—grito Lucifer

—Raph ¿Quieres que Lucifer tome el resto de tu castigo?—pregunto aun sabiendo la respuesta, Raphael negó con la cabeza—Luci, no puedes tomar algo que los demás no quieren que tomes, además sería injusto porque Raph no estaría tomando todo su castigo—

—Pero…—

—Siéntate Lucifer—ordeno y el arcángel se sentó lentamente

Volvió a levantar el cinturón, las mismas cuatro veces que recibió Miguel serían suficientes, no quería tardar mucho por lo que las bajo seguidas.

—¡Ay! ¡Au! No papá lo siento ¡Ow! ¡Ya!—

Soltó el cinturón de nuevo al lado de la silla y acaricio con ternura la espalda del arcángel que lloraba en su regazo, le acomodo la ropa y la túnica mientras esperaba que le llanto se tranquilizara, cuando por fin detuvo el llanto y solo escuchaba sollozos su padre se inclinó un poco poniéndolo de pie acercándose en un abrazo, espero un momento antes de susurrarle solo para que él escuchara.

—Ya pasó, ya estas perdonado mi pequeño sanador, papá estará contigo y no se volverá a ir, te quiero—se alejó esta vez para decir en voz alta—Vuelve a sentarte para que pueda tratar con tus hermanos—

El sanador asintió volviendo a sentarse en su silla, resoplo cuando se sentó pero no se quejó solo se removió un poco, Chuck le miro con una sonrisa antes de volver a ponerse serio, Lucifer creía que en cualquier momento le llamaría, volvió a sentarse en su silla y miro a sus hijos.

—Gabriel, ven—


	3. Chapter 3

Gabriel miro a su padre con los ojos abiertos, había pensado que llamaría a Lucifer como los demás entonces ¿Por qué a él? Negó con la cabeza a su padre molesto.

—Gabriel—dijo con tono de advertencia

El más joven de los arcángeles se lo pensó mucho antes de volver a negar, Chuck suspiro pesadamente, sabía que no sería fácil con Gabriel por lo que tendría que hablar con él.

—Hijo si me haces levantarme e ir por ti te ganaras algo más de lo que te toca—

Gabriel no se movió ni mostro intenciones de moverse por lo que en cuanto su padre se levantó de su silla corrió poniéndose de pie y alejándose lo más posible.

—Gabriel…—volvió a repetir en advertencia—No me hagas perseguirte que no te gustara—

El arcángel miraba nervioso la habitación, miro hacia la puerta y hacia el escritorio donde su padre trabajaba, sus hermanos le miraban con suplica para que no pensara hacer nada tonto.

—Papá porfavor, yo no he hecho nada que merezca una paliza ¿Por qué no solo me regañas o me gritas y ya?—dijo en tono suplicante

Castiel y Lucifer se pusieron de pie al mismo tiempo mirando hacia Gabriel.

—Él no ha hecho nada, sus acciones son culpa de nuestra pelea—comento Lucifer

Chuck sabía que Castiel quería decir algo pero por miedo solo se había puesto de pie para intentar ayudar al arcángel menor, suspiro mirando hacia sus hijos.

—Castiel—dijo en tono fuerte y el serafín llevo sus manos a cubrir su trasero en forma de defensa mirando asustado a su padre molesto, eso le hizo sonreír—Vuelve a sentarte—

El ángel obedeció de inmediato sintiéndose protegido de que su trasero estuviera a salvo por el momento.

—Igual tu Lucifer, su hermano debe aprender a obedecer, estoy cansado de por ser el más joven darle más libertad—miro hacia Gabriel que le miraba atento cualquier movimiento—Gabriel, te di demasiada libertad por ser mi hijo menor y porque sabía que tu comportamiento era por estar involucrado en esa pelea con tus hermanos, pero te aprovechaste de esa libertad así que quiero que demuestres lo responsable que eres y vengas tu a mí—

Gabriel escuchó atentamente a su padre, pero en algo no estaba de acuerdo, él culpaba a su padre por todo lo sucedido y nada cambiaba en ese momento.

—Púdrete es todo tu culpa estúpido idiota ¡Nos abandonaste cuando más te necesitábamos! ¡Sería mejor que estuvieras muerto!—grito Gabriel con dolor

Todos le miraron sorprendidos, ninguno se atrevería a decir aquello en esa situación por lo que Chuck miro hacia Lucifer antes de volver hacia Gabriel, sabía que esas palabras eran por dolor y no eran de corazón pero era algo que no permitiría.

—¡No me faltaras al respeto! ¡Ven aquí!—

Vio como Gabriel tembló en el lugar donde estaba por aquel grito pero igualmente negó con la cabeza.

Volvió tomando el cinturón del suelo y dirigiéndose hacia su hijo el cual no se movió no porque no quisiera moverse sino porque lo sujeto en aquel lugar con su propio poder, Gabriel al notar que estaba atrapado en su lugar miro a su padre con terror.

—No papá, no quería decir eso espera—

Tomo a su hijo inclinándolo bajo su brazo lo sujeto levantándolo por la cadera y comenzando a bajar el cinturón en su trasero.

—¡Usted me respetara y obedecerá porque soy su padre! ¡Si vuelvo a escuchar esas palabras desagradables de su boca la lavare con jabón, lo pondré sobre mi rodilla un largo rato y después lo dejare en un rincón por el resto del día!—

—¡Aaahha! ¡Aaaii! ¡Lo siento papá! ¡No! ¡Aaau!—

Gabriel movía los pies intentando zafarse sintiendo el ardor de su trasero, su padre sabía que no sería sencillo con el más pequeño y no le sorprendió que comenzara a llorar y gritar desde el primero. Cargo a Gabriel sin bajarlo de su brazo y camino hacia su silla sentándose y acomodando al arcángel sollozante en su regazo.

Quería acabar más rápido con Gabriel porque era el que tenía menos delitos por lo que levanto su túnica bajando su pantalón exponiendo su blanco trasero con tres rayas rosaditas, el arcángel ya estaba llorando demasiado.

—No tolerare la desobediencia Gabriel y mucho menos tolerare tu comportamiento—

Levanto la mano de nuevo bajándola sobre el trasero ya castigado de su arcángel más pequeño que comenzó a retorcerse y patear con fuerza.

—¡Aaah! ¡Ay! Au…Papá lo siento…Auuu…Ow d-detente porfavor..Ay no más ¡no lo hare de nuevo! Aahaai—

—¡Ya basta!—grito Lucifer—¡Detente! ¿No lo escuchaste?—

—¡SILENCIO!—

Se sintió como el grito retumbo por todo el lugar y todos se quedaron callados, si no fuera por el llanto de Gabriel y los quejidos de los otros dos arcángeles todo estaría en silencio.

—Lucifer, sino quieres terminar más rápido de lo que piensas en mi regazo entonces deja de interrumpir, no me gusta esto más a mí que a ti así que…—

Se detuvo cuando escucho una risa sarcástica de Lucifer, le miro unos momentos antes de mirar a Gabriel, quería ya terminar con aquello porque sabía que quedaba el pequeño ángel y su hizo rebelde ya trataría lo demás cuando terminara con Gabriel.

—Ya casi pequeño, lo estás haciendo muy bien, ya casi termina—

Se agachó volviendo a juntar el cinturón del cielo, al sentir el movimiento el arcángel tembló moviendo su mano atrás cubriéndose.

—No p-papá porfavor, no con el cinturón y-ya me pegaste con el…duele mucho no…—

—Gabriel, quita tu mano—

—Nooo porfavor…lo siento por lo que te dije—

—Disculpa aceptada hijo, pero demuéstrame que aprendiste la lección y retira tu mano, obedece—

El arcángel sollozo retirándola lentamente, agarro la pierna de su padre con fuerza mientras lloraba. Suspiró al ver que su hijo obedecía, estaba tranquilo por no tener que entregarle más castigo del que pensaba, al menos parecía que su hijo había progresado.

—Gracias pequeño—

Levantó el cinturón bajándolo una vez.

—¡Aaaau! ¡Papá lo siento!—

Otra vez.

—¡Papiiii! ¡Mikey Luci!—

—¡Papá!—grito Miguel pero le ignoro bajando el cinturón por última vez y soltándolo.

—¡Aaahaaii!—

Le dejo llorar un rato sobre su regazo acariciando su espalda y su cabello castaño, ese era su arcángel más pequeño que actuaba como tal, sonrió alegre de que hasta su hijo mayor quiso defender al pequeño.

—Ya está Gabe, papá te perdona y papi te ama, intenta dejar de llorar para que no enfermes—dijo amablemente.

Subió la ropa y bajo la túnica sintiendo un pequeño salto de Gabriel cuando la tela le toco, lo movió para ponerlo de pie pero el arcángel se sentó en su regazo y le abrazo el cuello con fuerza volviendo a retomar su llanto.

Sonrió abrazando al arcángel y dejándole llorar en su cuello, acariciaba su espalda con ternura miro a sus demás hijos un momento.

—Papá está aquí bebe, ya no se irá—

Se separó del abrazo mirando al arcángel con una sonrisa.

—Ve a sentarte, te prometo que nos sentaremos y abrazaremos mucho porque no volveré a irme así que obedece a papá—

Vio cómo se dirigía a su silla y la miraba con algo de desagrado.

—¿No puedo tener una almohada de consuelo?—

—Gabriel—comento en advertencia cruzando los brazos

—Sí—resoplo sentándose, dio un pequeño gemido de dolor removiéndose en la silla como sus hermanos, aun se veía que tiraba varias lágrimas.

Suspiro tranquilo ahora solo faltaban dos y sabía quién seguiría.

—Lucifer ven—


	4. Chapter 4

Lucifer negó con la cabeza a su padre, Chuck se sorprendió poniéndose de pie y acercándose hacia Lucifer que tenía esa mirada de insolencia.

—¿No?—

Volvió a negar con la cabeza, debía admitir que sentía algo de miedo ante el tono de su padre pero seguiría firme.

—Lucifer, tú, Miguel y Castiel son los que más merecen esto en esta habitación ¿Y aun te atreves a retarme?—se cruzó de brazos mirando hacia su hijo, logro notar como Castiel se hundió más en su silla por haber sido mencionado.

—No puedes tratarme como un niño—

—Hijo, eres un niño malcriado y mimado al igual que tus hermanos, no importa que tan mayor seas nunca serás diferente ante mis ojos—

Se acercó tomando el brazo de Lucifer, después de todo era mucho más fuerte que el arcángel.

—¡No te permitiré!—grito Lucifer intentando escaparse aun midiendo fuerzas con su padre, tenía un poco de esperanza en salir de aquello.

—No midas fuerzas porque saber que saldrás perdiendo—comento mientras se volvía a sentar tirando a Lucifer sobre su regazo—Y tu permiso no es requerido—

Dejo caer una fuerte palmada, sería mucho más duro con Lucifer que con los demás, sitió como su hijo se estremeció pero no hizo ni un ruido así que continuo con más nalgadas.

—Les he dejado muy claro sobre el tema de no pelear pero quiero que me lo repitas ¿Qué es lo que les digo de pelear Lucifer?—

Lucifer soltó un gruñido, no quería hablar porque sabía que su padre solo lo quería hacer llorar con el regaño, su padre noto que no respondería por lo que le dio otra palmada especialmente fuerte.

—Au..—

—¿Qué les he dicho sobre las peleas Lucifer?—repitió continuando con las palmadas

Lucifer se quedó callado, no volvería a quejarse por lo que solo se quedó en silencio mientras su padre continuaba las palmadas, se mordió el labio inferior

—Que está mal—respondió entre dientes molesto

—No me hables de esa manera—regaño—responde correctamente—

Lucifer volvió a gruñir, no quería admitir que en realidad comenzaba a dolerle aquellas palmadas, no lloraría por nada, estaba decidido a no darle el gusto a su padre de verlo llorar. Le entregó otra nalgada especialmente fuerte haciendo esta vez que Lucifer diera un pequeño salto.

—No estés gruñendo ni resoplando, todo esto te lo has estado buscando tú mismo—

—¡Esto es culpa de tus estúpidos humanos! ¡Si ellos ni hubieran existido!—grito molesto

—¡No hables así de mis creaciones! ¡Esto es por tus propias decisiones!—

Levanto la túnica de Lucifer y bajo sus pantalones dejando ver su trasero ya algo rosado, Lucifer balanceo las piernas rápidamente por la sensación intentando zafarse, pero su padre le sujeto por la cintura para que no se moviera.

—¡Así no! ¡No! ¡Para!—

—Así sí niño, estoy cansado de su comportamiento y hace mucho debí haber hecho esto con todos—miro de nuevo a cada uno de los que estaban sentados—fue en parte mi culpa por abandonarlos, pero desde ahora me tendrán con ustedes para corregirlos y guiarlos, aunque para eso necesite ponerlos a cada uno sobre mi rodilla lo hará las veces que sean necesarias—

Levanto la mano dejándola caer con fuerza.

—¡Au! Bien, bien lo entiendo ¡Ay! Lo tengo ¡Ya! ¡Ow! _Mierda_ …está bien ¡Au! Lo siento papá ¡Basta! ¡Ay! ¡Detente!—

—Aun no pequeño, me parece que tenemos que discutir más ¿Qué fue lo que te dije sobre insultar o matar humanos?—continuo

—¡Ay! ¡Vete a la mierda con tus humanos!—

Lucifer noto como su padre se detenía, se mordió el labio en un poco de arrepentimiento por lo que dijo, tembló cuando sintió que su padre tomaba el cinturón doblándolo en su mano.

—¡No Papá! ¡No no no no! ¡Espera Papá! ¡Aaau!—

Arqueo un poco la espalda al sentir el cinturón, balanceo las piernas intentando liberarse cuando sintió que su padre volvía a subir el brazo.

—¡No me hablaras ni a mí ni a los humanos de esa manera!—

—¡Aaagh! ¡Eres un imbécil! ¡Era mejor cuando no existías!—

—Yo siempre he estado con ustedes Lucifer, por eso estoy decepcionado de ustedes y por eso mismo quiero corregirlos para poder borrar la pizarra y comenzar de nuevo—

—T-Te olvidaras de todo, como siempre te irás c-cuando te canses de nosotros—sollozo por fin Lucifer.

Su padre lo volteo para sentarlo en su regazo.

—No hijo, nunca me canse de ustedes, solo pensé que tomarían mejores decisiones sin mí, sin un padre que les dijera todo el tiempo que hacer—

—¡Para eso son los padres! ¡Para decirle a los hijos que hacer, para ayudarlos cuando lo necesitan! ¡No para abandonarlos!—

—T-Tiene razón—murmuro Miguel

—Crie a mis hijos para que siguieran su camino, para que supieran que decisiones tomar y saber las consecuencias de esas, admito no haber sido el mejor padre pero confiaba en que ustedes sabrían seguir sin mí—

—¡Pero te necesitábamos!—reclamo Lucifer limpiándose una lágrima

—Lo sé, pero no sabía qué hacer, la marca corrompiéndote por mi culpa, corrompiendo a mi pequeña estrella, no sabía ser padre así que pensé que era mejor irme lejos dejando que todo continuara, no quería ver lo que sucedería y lo lamento hijo—miro hacia los demás—Me disculpo con todos, realmente me odie mucho más de lo que ustedes podrían haberme odiado—

—Y-Yo no te odio—susurro Lucifer—S-Solo estaba molesto y herido, pero no te odiaba de verdad—

—No te odiábamos papá—dijo Miguel y todos asintieron

Sonrió a todos sus hijos feliz por aquello, al menos todo comenzaba a repararse lentamente.

—Prometo que hare las cosas mejor, por eso es esta paliza, para poder borrar todo y volver a comenzar—

—Podrías borrar todo de una manera menos dolorosa—se quejó Gabriel

—No hijo, como su padre me asegurare de que ninguno vuelva a cometer actos tan deshonestos y vergonzosos y si para eso tengo que ponerlos sobre mi rodilla y darles unas nalgadas como a unos niños pequeños y lo haré cuantas veces se requieran—

—P-Porfavor padre, no me devuelvas a la jaula—sollozo Lucifer—¡Porfavor! ¡No me hagas volver! ¡Lamento todo pero porfavor!—

—Shh bebe, no lo hare, no te enviare a esa jaula de nuevo, la destruiré para que veas que confió en ti así que limpia esas lágrimas—

Quito un par de lágrimas del rostro de Lucifer asustado por la manera en que se veía su hijo, casi parecía pánico, no le había hecho ningún bien enviándolo tanto tiempo en la jaula.

—Gracias—

Lucifer iba a subir su ropa cuando su padre sujeto su mano.

—Aun no terminamos, te falta mucho más—

—P-Pero papá…—reclamó Lucifer entre sorprendido y asustado

Volteo de nuevo a su hijo acomodándolo boca abajo en su regazo, Lucifer se tensó al sentir esto y movió los pies nervioso.

—¡Ya tuve mucho! ¡Lo entiendo y lo siento!—

Volvió a tomar el cinturón en sus manos doblándolo, no le gustaba más aquello que a su hijo pero todavía le faltaban los puntos importantes así que levanto el cinturón.

—Eso fue sobre la pelea con tu hermano y sobre tus insultos a los humanos, ahora ¿En qué estabas pensando para matar a tus hermanos?—pregunto bajando el cinturón con un golpe particularmente duro.

—¡Auu! ¡Lo sientoo!—

—No es a mí a quién le debes una disculpa—dijo bajando el cinturón dos veces más

—¡Perdón Gabriel! ¡Perdón Castiel!—

Castiel noto que fue mencionado pero no recordaba que Lucifer le asesinara, sentía algo de miedo de interrumpir pero quería aclarar aquello.

—A mi n-no me mataste—murmuro Castiel

—P-Pensé e iba a hacerlo—sollozo Lucifer

—Muy bien hecho hijo mío, ahora cuando todo esto termine pedirás perdón a tus hermanos por la pelea, incluyéndote Miguel—señalo al mayor de ellos con su cinturón en la mano.

Miguel asintió tragando algo de saliva, no creía que lo que hizo fue malo pero tampoco quería llevarle la contra a su padre en esos momentos.

—Y sí crees que no hiciste nada malo podemos volver a repasar tus transgresiones sobre mi rodilla hijo mío—añadió sabiendo lo que Miguel pensaba

—NO—dijo Miguel en pánico—pediré perdón a todos—

—Yo i-igual—murmuro Lucifer

Su padre sonrió acomodando la ropa de Lucifer poniéndolo de pie le dio un abrazo, Lucifer se recargo sobre el hombro de su padre sintiendo un alivio de que todo terminara, esperaba para que Lucifer se calmara un poco.

—Volverás con nosotros al cielo—dijo acariciando la cabeza de Lucifer

—p-pero los otros ángeles…—

—Nadie se negara para que reciba a mi hijo en el cielo ¿entiendes?—

Asintió feliz, luego volvió a preocuparse un poco.

—Padre, porfavor no castigues a Castiel, él no se merece nada de esto—suplico mirando a su padre

—Eso lo decidiré yo pequeño, ahora ve a sentarte con tus hermanos—

Se separó de Lucifer dándole un empujoncito para que se dirigiera hacia su silla, el arcángel asintió sentándose en su silla, le dio una última mirada de lastima a Castiel.


	5. Chapter 5

**Aquí esta el ultimo capitulo, gracias por sus reviews.**

* * *

El joven ángel miraba a su padre con temor pero dentro de él sabía que todo aquello se lo merecía por lo que se puso de pie caminando lentamente hacia su padre para la sorpresa de sus hermanos. Chuck noto el arrepentimiento en los ojos de su hijo menor pero no era un arrepentimiento sincero por las cosas que hizo, era otro tipo de arrepentimiento.

—Hijo mío ¿Por qué crees que te mereces este castigo?—

—Porque soy un mal hijo y un mal soldado—

Chuck suspiro al ver lo que realmente pensaba su pequeño ángel, levanto una mano acariciando la mejilla de Castiel para relajarlo un poco.

—Tú no eres y jamás serás un mal hijo y tampoco eres un soldado, tu eres mi hijo y eres mucho más joven que tus hermanos pero aunque seas joven no te da derecho de hacer las cosas que hiciste, estoy decepcionado de todo lo que ustedes hicieron pero no estoy molesto, después de todo esto podremos volver a ser una familia nuevamente—

Castiel sonrió más tranquilo por las palabras de su padre pero eso solo le hizo preocuparse más, un escalofrío paso por su espalda, estaba tomando bien el castigo porque al ser criado como soldado se le enseño que el error y la desobediencia era castigada, pero ahora solo le estaban tratando como un niño que pronto sería castigado por su padre por lo que ahora solo estaba nervioso.

—Eres mi pequeño bebé Castiel, pero al ser más pequeño cometiste peores delitos por lo que igual que Balthazar estarás castigado dos siglos en el cielo, podrás bajar para ver a los Winchester pero nada más—

Señalo con severidad a Castiel y luego a sus demás hijos, algunos de ellos se quejaban y notaba como Gabriel intentaba acomodarse en aquel incomodo asiento aun con algunas lágrimas.

—Y todos ustedes estarán castigados cuatro siglos—

Los cuatro arcángeles se movieron sorprendidos, Lucifer abrió la boca para reclamar y estaba seguro que sus hermanos también lo harían pero su padre le interrumpió.

—¿Quieren que sean cinco?—

Y con eso todos volvieron a sentarse sin decir nada obteniendo una sonrisa de aprobación de su padre, Chuck miro a Castiel nuevamente deseando terminar con todo eso lo antes posible para volver a ser una familia.

—Vamos Cassie, terminemos con esto—

Castiel se replanteaba el desaparecer o irse de allí, quizás alejarse y pedirle a su padre que lo reconsiderara sería su mejor idea pero había olvidado que su padre podía leer su pensamiento.

—Castiel, sí tan solo piensas en hacer eso puedes obtener algo de lo que obtuvo Gabriel por intentar huir y desobedecerme—

Con solo esa advertencia Castiel negó con la cabeza, no quería obtener lo mismo que Gabriel por lo que decidió seguir a su padre, Chuck lo tomo por la mano para dirigirlo con cuidado sobre su regazo.

—Lo siento pequeño—susurro solo para su hijo más pequeño y levanto la mano dejando caer la primera palmada.

Castiel siseo por el dolor, no recordaba la última vez que había estado en esa posición y tampoco recordaba lo mucho que dolía, su padre continuo dándole varias nalgadas en la misma zona provocando una picadura mucho peor.

Sabía que el serafín no lloraría tan fácilmente, Castiel sentía más culpa que nada por lo que comenzó a regañarlo.

—Castiel, eres mucho más joven que tus hermanos y aun así has hecho peores cosas—

Castiel escuchaba, realmente se sentía horrible pero ahora el ardor comenzaba a ser insoportable y por lo que había visto con sus hermanos sería mucho peor, tomo la pierna de su padre apretándola para evitar llevar sus manos a cubrirse.

—Hacer una guerra, rebelarte, hacerte pasar por mí y lo peor de todo asesinar a Raphael y arrojarle fuego sagrado a Miguel ¿Qué tienes que decir en tu defensa?-

El serafín negó con la cabeza sin querer contestar, sabía que se merecía todo eso pero comenzaba a doler mucho y sabía que si contestaba comenzaría a llorar.

—Castiel ¿Qué tienes que decir?—pregunto dándole una palmada especialmente fuerte

—¡Lo siento!— sollozo soltando sus lágrimas —Perdónenme—

—Bien, lo has hecho bien Castiel—

Su padre se detuvo unos momentos y Castiel sabía lo que vendría, a diferencia de sus hermanos él era menor en el cielo por lo cual solo usaba una túnica, su padre la levanto dejando su trasero desnudo ya algo rosado.

—No, porfavor señor, está doliendo mucho—lloro en suplica

—Es papá Castiel— corrigió—Lo estás haciendo bien, eres un buen angelito—

—¡Ay! Porfavor ya no—

Su padre no dijo nada, continuo las palmadas sin detenerse, Castiel ya no lo soportaba, comenzó a mover los pies retorciéndose en el regazo de su padre.

—Auu Papá porfavor nooo—

Llevo su mano para cubrirse de cualquier otro golpe.

—Castiel, retira tu mano—

—Papá—hablo Gabriel interrumpiendo —Porfavor, ya ha tenido suficiente—

Su padre también quería terminar con todo esto, había olvidado lo mucho que odiaba castigar a sus hijos y les dio varias oportunidades para que no llegaran a esto pero ya era tarde, miro a Castiel que sollozaba y temblaba ligeramente y retiro su mano sujetándola en la espalda del pequeño ángel.

—Terminemos con eso pequeño—tomo el cinturón levantándolo.

—Noooo papá ¡Oowww!—

Sentía los nervios de todos subir cuando el llanto de Castiel aumento por lo que decidió dar otros dos golpes rápidos y terminar.

—¡Ayyyy! ¡Auuuu! ¡Lo sientooo!—

Soltó el cinturón acariciando la espalda de su pequeño ángel notando que todos se relajaban al solo escuchar los sollozos de Castiel, definitivamente esta noche la pasaría junto a todos sus hijos consolándolos y diciéndoles lo mucho que los amaba.


End file.
